Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 0.12 \times \dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{4} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 0.12 = \dfrac{1}{10} = \dfrac{3}{25} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{3}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{4} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{4}} = \dfrac{3 \times 1 \times 1} {25 \times 5 \times 4} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{4}} = \dfrac{3}{500} $